legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
King Julien XIII
King Julian King Julian is a dance obessed fun loving lemur who is funny as hell but annoys people with this trait as well King Julian is a short naked animal with a leafy crown and a funny loving attitude. He may be short, but he has a massive ego which gets on many heroes's nerves. He's like the Cosmo of the Disney Angels. Many people particually Emperor X would like to do nothing but kill him for how idiotic he acts. Despite his ego and jerkness he willingly wants to help the heroes against bitter enemies and has a good friendship with some of the heroes King Julian debuted in The V team Island Adventure as the comic relief of Bender's group. Everyone bemoaned him being around due to his obnxious personality. Despite this, Bender kept Julian in the team and he provided his usefulness on a couple of ocassions. Julian eventually becamde friends with Bender, Skipper, Ice King and some of the others as they enjoyyed his company. Even during the recovery King Julian continued helping Bender, Starfire, Skipper and Jorgen with their mission against Uka Uka and unfortantly earned X's anger for peeking in on his wife and his hatred. King Julian just loves pestering X like he does with Skipper because he's fun loving. He then returned with Bender and the others for the Great Time Travel Adventure and was introduced to Dib and the others, most of the others were bothered by his personality so Skipper and Bender kept him around them so he wouldn't get killed by the others After that King Julian wins a invitation to a vacation on Isle Defino and invites Bender, Skipper, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Heloise and Django of the Dead to join him as they leave for a cruise line. Unfourantly Julian is outraged that Vilgax and his men forced him and the others to abandon it. So he is going to let the aholes know what's coming to them Julian style Friends: Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Django, Finn, Ice King, Marceline, Agent 9, Marlene, Luciaus, Dr.Blowhole, Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Oscar, The V Team, Dib and the others, Princess Bubblegum, The P Teams, Billy(Sometimes), Twlight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Princess Celestia, Gnowman Enemies: Savio the Snake, Uka Uka, Marceline's Dad, Tarus Bulba, Alt Doof, The Master, Jack of Blades, The Joker, Billy(Sometimes), Vilgax and his alliegance Trivia King Julian is one of the few Anti Heroes and Anti Villains as he does antagonstic things unintentionally and joins with the Penguins when it suits him or when he is needed and he does care for the Penguins King Julian has desired to be Skipper's best friend forever Julian has no fantasties or desires since he has everything he wants already Despite his stupidity, he can be smart when he wants to be and pull clever ideas. He is the silliest character in the entire multiuniverse rivaled by Billy Ed and Daxter Every team needs a comic relief and Julian is this to The B Team Skipper calls him ringtail as a nick name he picks his nose doesn't believe in "the talk." King Julian loves all music except German Folk Music Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Non Humans Category:Anti Villains Category:Characters hailing from The Penguins of Madgascar Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance